lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Hogsmeade
Hogsmeade is a small town near Hogwarts, that is situated as one of the main centers of the Kingdom. It is the home of many of the residents of the Hogwarts City of Magi, and through this connection has seen many conflicts in the days following the Civil War. The town itself is always the first stop of any army wishing to attack Hogwarts and for this reason it has been raised completely to the ground twice in the past 15 years, a fact which is turning the nobles of the town against the Kingdom of Hogwarts, and towards The Empire, who could clearly offer it protection. The local nobility are still mainly Frankish and for this reason they are effectively alligned with Hogwarts but there is growing movement for the leadership to move towards The Empire. According to tradition, Hogsmeade was founded over a thousand years ago, around the same time as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, by medieval wizard Hengist of Woodcroft as he was fleeing persecution by Muggles. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Aberforth Dumbledore rallied the residents of Hogsmeade to come to the aid of those fighting at Hogwarts. His inn, which contained a secret passageway into Hogwarts' Room of Requirement, also served as a route for reinforcements to join in the battle and to evacuate underage students from the school. The connection might have been broken since Vincent Crabbe unleashed Fiendfyre inside the Room of Hidden Things, although it is unknown if it completely destroyed the Room of Requirement or merely that particular form of it. History Early History According to tradition, Hogsmeade was founded over a thousand years ago, around the same time as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, by medieval wizard Hengist of Woodcroft as he was fleeing persecution by Muggles. Civil War Main Article : Hogwarts Civil War During the Civil War in Hogwarts Hogsmeade was the center of much of the conlict, and for this reason it suffered heavily under the nearly constant warfare that waged throughout the town. Voldermorte at first believed the town could be won but as his murdering, and evil nature became more and more known the entire Hogwarts region became very polarized against him and Hogsmeade was no different then this. For their resistence Voldermorte launched a series of raids against the town during the hight of the conflict in the hopes of taking control. This failed after Serius Potter led a defence of the city that would bring about the death of Bavine Tradel who was the second in command of Lord Voldermorts forces before his death. War with the Empire Main Article : Hogwarts war with The Empire During the Battle of Hogwarts, Aberforth Dumbledore rallied the residents of Hogsmeade to come to the aid of those fighting at Hogwarts. His inn, which contained a secret passageway into Hogwarts' Room of Requirement, also served as a route for reinforcements to join in the battle and to evacuate underage students from the school. The connection might have been broken since Vincent Crabbe unleashed Fiendfyre inside the Room of Hidden Things, although it is unknown if it completely destroyed the Room of Requirement or merely that particular form of it. Points of Interest Goverment The Town itself is a part of the overall Kingdom of Hogwarts, but due to the independant nature of Hogwarts, there is very little influence placed on it by Hogwarts. In this way the town basically rules itself as an independant city. Category:City Category:Magi Settlement Category:Hogwarts